Nice Melons
by jojoDO
Summary: On a very hot day in her watermelon patch, Kunimitsu gets a visit from her neighbor Julia. Hot, sweaty things ensue.


**I made up this steamy little number to cheer up a friend of mine. He's pretty miffed about Master Raven because it severely lessens Kunimitsu's chances of making it into Tekken 7. Hope this helps take your mind off it, buddy!**

It was a blazing hot day outside, perfect for a day outdoors. It was days like this that Kunimitsu enjoyed the most, when she could get outside and tend to her watermelon patch. She had her crimson hair down, her mask removed, and she was wearing nothing but her green watermelon bikini. The heat of the golden sun kissed her sweaty, glistening body as beads of moisture trailed down her legs, breasts and torso.

"Man... if it gets much hotter I may have to take off my top, hee hee..." Kunimitsu giggled to herself as she tugged at her bikini top to air out her sweaty boobs. She yanked at the wedgie her bikini bottom was providing; damn it was riding up!

"Ooh, looks like you're thirsty."

Kunimitsu bent over and poured some water on a potential watermelon plant that looked like it desperately needed it. As she rose back up, she swiped her hand across her forehead and beads of sweat flew off of her. Suddenly, she got an idea. She raised the water pitcher and poured a tiny trickle down her head.

"Ahh...that's nice." she moaned. She dropped the pitcher and ran her fingers though her red mane.

Kunimitsu picked back up her pitcher and resumed her work. She was so busy with her gardening that she didn't realize someone else had shown up.

"Hey, Kuni!"

Kunimitsu turned around and looked for the source of the voice. It was none other than Julia Chang, her next door neighbor. She seemed to be out enjoying the heat as well: her hair was down and she wasn't wearing her native american headband. She had a very tiny brown crop top, stained with wetness, and was wearing extremely short Daisy Dukes that showed off her thick, well toned thighs and smooth glistening legs. The sweat was rolling down her body as well, soaking her breasts and trailing down her bare abdomen.

"It's a pretty hot day, huh?" Kunimitsu asked.

"Yeah, I'll say. You're looking pretty sweaty..." Julia replied, ogling Kunimitsu in her skimpy, sticky swimwear. Her half naked body drenched with sweat was quite a turn on, and Kuni was thinking the same thing about Julia. Perhaps it was the intense heat or their own burning lust, but both girls were feeling an urge all of a sudden.

A smirk crept on Julia's face as she made the first move, getting closer into Kunimitsu's personal space.

"Your melons are looking good." she whispered, her warm breath caressing Kunimitsu's neck.

"Thanks. I've been taking good care of them." Kuni replied, a giggle escaping from her throat.

"You mind if I examine them a little... closer?"

Julia gently slid her hands up Kunimitsu's abdomen, letting her fingers dance across her bare flesh. They crept up higher and higher until her fingers grasped Kunimistu's top. She slid her fingers inside her top and pulled down until Kunimitsu's boobs sprang out of confinement with a jiggle.

"Wow... your melons are big and round." Julia giggled. She grabbed them and gave them a hard squeeze.

"Ahhhhh...!"

"Ooh, nice and firm too."

Julia played with them for a little while, moving them around in her hands and gently massaging them. She used her fingers to gently caress her plump pink nipples.

"Oh Julia...ahh...use your mouth...taste my juicy melons...!"

Julia obliged as she opened her mouth and latched onto her right breast, sucking it gently. She planted wet kisses and rolled her tongue across her nipple.

"Mmm... your melons are tasty..."

Kuni was so lost in pleasure that she had to grab Julia to prevent falling to her knees. She slid her hands down Julia's hips and grabbed her thighs. Julia's hands slid around to Kunimitsu's backside and started roughly massaging her ass. She fought to pull down the sweaty clothing, only managing to get it halfway but still far enough to free Kunimitsu's plump white ass cheeks. She wasted no time grabbing a cheek in each hand and kneading them roughly.

Kunimitsu fiddled with the button of Julia's shorts until she undid them, followed by the zipper. She slid Julia's shorts down until her white panties were exposed. They were wet and sticky as well, either from the sweat or from her own horniness.

Julia had had enough; it was time to get down to business. She grabbed Kunimitsu's top and pulled it off over her head, tossing it aside.

"Get on the ground, you sweaty slut."

Julia tackled Kunimitsu onto her back and furiously tugged at the bikini bottom until it was free of her legs. She tossed it aside and got to work on her own top. While she removed her shirt and bra, Kunimitsu slid down Julia's shorts the rest of the way and yanked them free. When Julia was finally topless, she slid down her panties and stepped out of them.

The sweaty naked goddesses tackled each other and started rolling around in the dirt, their lips sloppily smashed together. Their hands grabbed and squeezed at each other's ass and breasts, their moans filling the air as they choked on each other's tongues. The heat was bringing out an animalistic lust in each of them that wouldn't be quelled until their sweet release.

Kunimitsu got on top of Julia and turned around, putting her ass in Julia's face. As soon as Kunimitsu's pussy was in range, Julia shoved her tongue deep inside and planted her lips on Kunimitsu's labia.

"Ohhh God! Ahhh!"

Julia sucked on Kuni's pussy lips and swirled her tongue around inside, causing her precum to trickle into her mouth. Her pressure was building, and building FAST.

Kunimistsu shoved her face into Julia's pussy and started licking upwards as hard as she could. Julia's pussy was an ice cream cone and Kuni was going to suck the sweet cream right out of her.

"Oh Kuni... oh Kuni... OH KUNI!"

"JULIAAAA! AH! JULIAAA!"

Their moans echoed through the winds as they 69ed each other into oblivion. Like a water balloon being filled too far, their womanhoods were pulsing for a release of the sexual pressure.

"Ahh Julia! Go harder! HARDERRR! Make my juices spill!"

Julia went even harder, and finally Kuni broke. Her entire body tensed up and her cum came flooding like a waterfall, dousing Julia's face.

Meanwhile, Kuni was still shoving her tongue inside Julia and fighting to get the release she wanted. In addition to her tongue, she stuck a few fingers inside and pumped for extra pleasure.

"Oh yeah... oh that's doing it! OHHH YESS!"

Julia arched up and a powerful orgasm squirted out of her, followed by another squirt. One more tiny squirt came out until her pussy was just convulsing.

The two of them just laid on the ground for a while, letting their bodies recover from the powerful sensation.

"Whew... what a workout." Julia chuckled.

"Yeah... that was much more fun than tending to my melons."

"I'd rather tend to THOSE melons."

Kunimitsu giggled as Julia reached over and tickled her breasts. Before they even realized it, the two of them were horny again.

"You know... I think my melons need another inspection." Kuni said with a grin.

"Oh really?"

Julia got on top of Kunimitsu and the two of them resumed their lovemaking in the intense heat. That day, Kunimitsu's melons were THOROUGHLY tended to.

 **THE END**


End file.
